Thankyou
by GiggleGinny
Summary: He'd finally found her, now all he had to do was keep her alive. 'Thank you, Draco. I couldn't have done this by myself.' Hybrids and a New Threat abound in this story!
1. A New Threat

**Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to come up with my own characters, you're lucky you're even getting my own ideas. So applause to Ms. Rowling, she did most of the work! **

**Chapter 4**. A New Threat

Draco's Memory: "Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Please have a seat. I have a fear, and it is a great fear. I need you to hasten on the task of finding Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Despite their disappearance, our world has felt relatively safe. I have recently received intelligence reports from Bill Weasley. You of course remember the incident that occurred during your sixth year to my son." When Draco showed no sign of acknowledgement to the question, Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Please hear me out Draco, you could save a lot of people by simply finding the two of them. Now back to my recent encounter with my son. Fenrir Greyback has recently been rumored about. Remus agrees with Bill. Tension has been raised between the packs. Sides are being taken, my boy. Well, to sum it up, the 'dark' werewolves have proposed the idea that they mate with vampires. It has never been done, but I'm sure you could imagine what they could do."

At this statement, Draco stiffened. He had grown up with Greyback; he used to be like an uncle to Draco. Then with his mother's death, shortly followed by his father's, Draco had never said goodbye to the werewolf. He of course knew how dangerous they were supposed to be, but he'd never seen Greyback in that form.

Then he thought of what a vampire/werewolf could turn out to be. He could only shiver at the thought. The power that one of the species held was enough to kill an entire village. The mix of the two abilities could be surmised to take out whole countries.

He looked into the blue eyes of the Minister of Magic. "Why do you need Granger and Potter for this?"

"When Harry was defeating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, he and several other wizards set up a kind of defense mechanism against evil. As long as one of those many wizards lives, our world, the magical world, is relatively safe. All of those wizards have somehow been found out, except for Harry. Remus and Bill, however, disagree. Greyback claims that the protection has been lifted. That now is the time: that the werewolves are free to take over. Draco, we must find Harry; before someone else does."

Draco shifted his eyes down to think, after a moment grey met blue again. "And Granger? What do you need her for?"

"Besides my peace of mind? It's simple. Dumbledore told me I needed to find her. So I'm trying. This is now you're only assignment. You have been given a leave from your position as Head of Lost Persons, to look for our two most lost. Am I clear, Draco?"

"You are my boss, I am at your disposal."

"I hope you see me as more than that. Am I just a minister to you? Molly says hi." The minister stood to leave, but Draco yelled after him.

"I thought Granger always had lunch with you?"

"For three years she has. She comes over once a week for lunch. But we meet in some park in America and portkey her out. We have no way of actually finding her. After exactly an hour and a half, no matter what she is doing or where she is, she disappears."

"I see. It was good to see you again Arthur. I'll try and make it over to the Burrow soon, but it seems that I have quite a bit of work to do before."

"That's my boy! I was beginning to think we'd lost you! But no, I see emotions in your eyes; I was mistaken. All I have left to say is good luck."

And with a loud POP, the Minister of Magic dematerialized from the small conference room. With a sigh Draco followed suit.

So Draco had searched for them. The pair had obviously made themselves be untraceable, because no matter how hard he tried to follow a lead, he would end up at a roadblock. He thought four months in he'd at least had Harry. He'd gotten his hands on an extremely old electric bill from somewhere in America. He tried to follow it, but when he arrived to check things out, the apartment manager said the place had been deserted overnight.

Then he'd followed all old members of the Order around to see if they were hiding her. It was all very boring and pointless; they obviously had no idea where the two were. Why did the Minister give this to him, why was this his soul purpose? Arthur didn't even know if the werewolves had been in contact with the vampires. They could just be pack rumors. Then he would think of what the offspring could become. So many traits attributed both species, cross-breeding seemed a huge disaster.

Humans during the day than vampires at night, except on the full-moon. Then they might be taken to the werewolf form. And that was just one possibility. Then all the different abilities the two species had. Werewolves were incredibly influenced by their instincts. They were stronger than any body builder could even dream of. Their sense of smell could track a single person through a crowd of millions. Then the vampires; incredible speed and sight were threats enough. But then they were brilliant. The change could make someone as stupid as Crabbe, an absolute genius.

If he thought too much on it he would have nightmares while he slept. All he could think about was that maybe right now in some forest or mountain range a vampire and werewolf were going at it. Creating a deadly and new species.

By the time he'd run into Dumbledore, he'd been about to give up. And Draco guessed that was why Albus had showed up in the first place. He'd always just been able to give away her exact location, but left the Ministry to their own devices. Albus had a certain and special place for old Hogwarts students, and Draco surmised that the candy-loving man had seen the desperation in his grey eyes. Dumbledore had told him where she was. No mention of Potter. He'd been extremely frustrated at the time.

You see, Draco Lucious Malfoy had changed. (A/N: He's not OOC he's just gotten in tune with his emotions! So there!) He no longer cared if his ancestors rolled in their graves. If he wanted to laugh, he would. He had the inkling to lose his temper, he wouldn't think twice of yelling. Sadness was not something new to him, but now if he felt himself falling into a black hole, he would let himself cry. No longer was his face a mask, no more unfeeling and uncaring eyes. He could resort himself to that, but usually he was an open book. He liked it this way, because other people now showed him their own feelings. He was in no way considered a pansy, though, he was just as sarcastic as ever, just softened up a bit.

So Draco headed off to America. He couldn't find a sign of Potter, but he soon caught on to Granger's schedule. She worked with her house mate at a design house in New York City. She also lived with a man named John. John turned out to be an old childhood friend who had also moved to America. Granger had completely submersed herself in all things muggle.

And he just couldn't figure out why. So he'd gone to some muggle bar to try and corner her. To plead that she return with him, and then if she said no, take her anyway. Arthur had approved it, it was urgent after all. Then he'd seen her with a man. Said man then slipped something into her drink, and Draco stepped out of the shadows.

End Memory

A/N: Now you know the new threat! If anyone has suggestions for werewolf/vampire offspring send it to me. I'm not promising that it's going to happen, but your ideas could help me decide if…


	2. A SaviorKinda

Disclaimer: Not Mine!

Chapter 2, A Savior…Kinda

"Thank-you, but really I insist on paying my own way."

"No really you're just to pretty ma'am! It's on me, order whatever you want."

She looked at the tall stockbroker. She hated when guys got all macho about paying for everything, but decided to overlook it and just let him pay. _This is what Harry would want! For you to just move on…_

"I'll take an Apple Martini, thank-you." The bartender rushed to fulfill hers and other orders while _Scott_ told her about his favorite vacation. So far this date was turning out to be a dud. Really he just didn't have what she wanted. He had 2 huge things. Estate and an EGO of course!

"Look! Over there! Is that Jerry from NASDAQ? Hermione! Is that really Jerry?"

She turned her head from watching the bar and looked at him, quickly informing him that she had no idea who the HELL Jerry was. She was just going to finish her drink and go home.

She picked up the tiny glass that was brimming to the edge with liquid and was about to take a sip when a strong hand grabbed her forearm. Preventing her from moving the glass, but never letting a drop of the alcohol drop from the rim. She looked up into the face of the owner of the hand that held onto her arm and gasped.

He leaned into her and whispered: "You're a witch for God's Sake Granger! Look at what that damn muggle did to your drink before you consume it!" His voice was sharp and irritated.

Scott's eyes fell on _him_ and to sum up the gist of it in nicer words he said, "piss off."

"Granger just leave! This muggle was going to date-rape you! Let me handle the little fucker."

"I do NOT have a little fuc-" But Hermione cut Scott off and stared into the cold grey depths of his eyes. "I may still be Granger, but I haven't always been and secondly I AM a _muggle!_" And with that she dumped the drink into the lap of Scott and rushed out of the classy bar and headed home.

Back at the bar though, Draco wasn't quite done with whoever the hell Scott was. "Give me her number you little fuck." He growled at Scott. But he soon laughed at the terrified look that Scott gave him as he quickly jotted down her number for him. Draco grabbed the cocktail napkin and as he walked out the door into the winter's biting wind, said something under his breath. A girly scream soon escaped the door right before it closed. Draco gave the smirk he was famous for and continued towards a pay phone.

The subway. What a dismal way to travel. But Hermione took it anyway. It gave her time to read or do a quick cross-word puzzle. But never did she use the 20 minute ride to ponder her life. She wouldn't break down in public. No she had a perfectly good house for that. Tonight though she found it increasingly difficult. Soon she stopped caring about 37 down and more about what could have been her fate if Malfoy hadn't stepped in. How in the world did muggle women protect themselves from jerks? She'd have to look it up…but more importantly what was Malfoy doing in an upscale muggle bar? She'd tried to escape every memory of that-that world, yet it always seemed to catch up with her.

Tomorrow she'd have her weekly lunch with the Weasley's. Just what she didn't need. She loved them all, but since Harry…it doesn't matter she thought to herself. She only wished that she had the courage to let Ron go. She had no right when she knew that she didn't need to marry him. He should go to Lavender or perhaps Gabrielle. It was awkward enough when they hugged. Imagine her having to kiss him or have sex with him. Her hus-no her best friend. She was alone now and he didn't deserve what he got from her.

She was quickly jolted out of her thoughts though. It was her stop. Now she had to go home and face Samantha and her never-ending questions. At least John was gone tonight. She scurried through the dark station and headed the couple of streets to her and her room-mate's house. She quickly got out her key and stepped inside, obviously anxious to just feel muggle again.

She loved that little house. Ok, so it wasn't exactly little for three people, but it was more of the intimate feeling she had here. She owned a piece of it and therefore it reflecting some of her. The lavish furnishings always made her wary though. She wasn't able to just lie down in the Formal Living Room. She'd have to go to her floor to do that. The first floor was Sam's, and this was how Sam liked her floor.

Hermione heard the clicking of heels making their way toward her and looked up just in time to see the girl lunge at her. "Oh, honey! You've only been gone an hour! What happened?" Hermione almost laughed at the poor girl. "I'm fine, really, Sam, the guy was just a bigger jerk than I'd thought. Where're you going by the way? You didn't just get dressed up for me did you?" The sarcasm at the end of it made Sam smile. "You caught me! Shawn is taking me out tonight. I think it's THE night. You know, the big proposal night? He's taking me to that fancy Italian restaurant downtown!"

Hermione had guessed as much. She felt incredibly underdressed in her cream pencil skirt (whose slit went very high in the back) and her tight cream blazer. Sam had gone all out in her Greek goddess style baby-doll dress. Not wanting to keep her friend, she quickly said good-bye and escorted her forcefully out the door.

With the door shut she slumped to the floor and slowly took her killer heels off. Sure she had memorized the spell to make them perfectly comfortable, wait! What was she thinking? Spell? She knew no such thing. She hurried up to her third floor and immediately stripped down to her bra and underwear. She couldn't wait to get the smell of Scott's cologne off of her. She walked out of her "foyer" and into her living room. She stopped short of herself causing her to almost fall when a yelp escaped her throat.

Draco Malfoy was standing there with a strange expression on his face. She wasn't quite sure she liked it. "Sorry," he began sheepishly (Malfoy being sheepish?)"I couldn't figure out the telephone thing." Now she gawked openly at him. Then she felt her heater turn on and the heat spread over her body. Then she went into a fit.

"Who the HELL do you think you are? This is my house! How'd you even get in? Did you apparate or floo in through John's fireplace, because God knows you didn't get through mine!" Then the most important thing hit her. She was standing in her undergarments. She walked up to Malfoy defiantly and held out her hand. "Your coat please." He shrugged off his sports jacket and handed it to her. She slipped it on and it barely came halfway down her butt. She flushed and glared at him. He had a lot of explaining to do as far as she was concerned.

"Honestly, Granger, a simple thank-you was all that I wanted. But if you felt stripping for me was necessary, then all you had to do was tell me." The tone of this voice only further annoyed Hermione.

"What do you want Malfoy?" He looked at her with an appraising look and snapped his head up to meet her infuriated eyes.

"Where's Potter and Weasley? Do they know that you're going out with jerks in a muggle bar? Which would really make sense, but I thought you where loyal to the two idiots." Her eyes sparked. Literally, the magic, which she of course did NOT have, was flowing angrily through her entire body. Draco took a cautious step back from her.

"You stuck-up arsehole! How dare you speak about Harry to me? He was my life, and you took him away from me!" And with that final declaration she lost it. The magic in her veins was boiling over. Draco was suddenly thrown against her exposed brick wall with such a force that a loud crack was heard. Hermione gasped. That wasn't supposed to happen. She ran over to him and tried to awaken him. It didn't work, he was barely even breathing.

She ran to her room and flew into her closet. After throwing almost every pair of shoes out into her room (which was quite a significant number) she came running out with that detested piece of wood.

She quickly ran over to him and flopped him over onto his back. With a barely audible whisper his shirt disappeared and then she appraised what her anger had done. His spine was distorted. He could be paralyzed if she didn't come up with the right spell in a matter of minutes. But don't underestimate our girl. She was a healer after the war for two years. She knew how to fix this. Hermione closed her eyes and summoned the spell.

A shock went through Malfoy's body and he soon was rolling over on his own accord. His eyes flickered open with a dazed look on his eyes. "You're pretty." Was all his said and then he fell into a slumber.

Hermione collapsed after the use of her uncontrolled magic and then the exhaustion from fixing his fractured back.


	3. The Beginning of a Story

A/N: Hi! This is my first posted fanfic, so critiques are now enjoyed. I should update pretty often, because I have a pretty good place for this to go! And we haven't even gotten to why Draco is there! Keep guessing and please review, I'm insecure!

_What is that smell? It's not me…I think. Nope I'm positive I couldn't smell like burning bacon. I think that's a good thing. I guess I'll just have to smell myself. Why do I sound so dumb?_

Then it all came rushing back. She'd collapsed. But that didn't explain the fact that her floor was currently smoking up and threatening the fire alarm. She slowly sat up as someone cursed. _Oh, well good morning to you! Oh and by the way, why are you still here?_ Hermione slowly lifted her body off her wood floor. The jacket buttons had left indentions on her legs, where she'd curled up into herself. Then she did smell herself.

She felt queasy. But right now her house was top priority, not the weird smell coming from her hair. She slowly walked into her kitchen. All thoughts of smells left her mind. And as they flew out, she burst into hysterics.

Draco Malfoy stood in her muggle kitchen, wearing a yellow apron with daisies on it, stuffing a fork into a toaster that thankfully wasn't plugged in, attempting to cook bacon, and using several words that weren't too proper.

He turned around to glare at her, and as she settled down, settled for a slight smirk. He quickly handed her the apron and lifted himself up onto her counter.

She sighed and tried to salvage her kitchen. She quickly removed the fork and turned the heat off on her stovetop. She threw the bacon into the trash and put the skillet into the sink to soak.

She had never accepted the apron and gave him a look of disdain as she walked into her bedroom and shut the door. She found a legal pad and pen to scribble out a note.

Go downstairs one flight of stairs. Ask John for clothes and ask to use his shower. Show him this note.

Hey John, He's a friend, not a foe. Give him some clothes, you'll get them back soon. He smells, so give him a break and let him use your shower. Thanks Hermione. –

She slid the note under her door and quickly walked to her closet. She quickly reorganized her shoes and grabbed some slacks and a blouse and walked into her bathroom.

She thoroughly brushed her teeth and brushed her hair. She hung Malfoy's jacket up and stripped. She stepped into the steaming shower and let herself empty her mind. She concentrated only on her breathing and the hot water slowly slide down her body.

After fully feeling cleansed, she stepped out of the shower and got ready for the day. She looked at her clock and realized it was only 8 o' clock. John wouldn't be too happy about being woken so early…he'd forgive her though. He always did. Not that that means that she has male visitors all of the time, but it occasionally did happen.

And hitting that realization was like hitting a train head-on. She hadn't just been with one man. Not just Harry anymore. Why had she never thought of this before? When she'd been with them, she'd never thought of the betrayal. Now she did. But then a little niggling voice registered in her thoughts. _It's what he'd want. He told you to move on. He's not here anymore. _

And with that ringing in her ears, she stepped into her living room. He sat there, on her couch, with an amused look on his face. Then he got up and stuck out his hand to her. He was holding a slim piece of wood. _That damn detested piece of wood. _She sighed and snapped it out of his hands. She might detest it, but it was still hers. She walked into her bedroom, sensing him following her, and threw it into her closet. He huffed behind her in a frustrated tone. Draco pushed past her and scrounged around for the wood. He pulled it out and with a determined look into her eyes put it back into her hands.

Those damn eyes. The coldness had long disappeared and been replaced with emotions. A war could do that to some people. His probing grey eyes, looking into hers, and wondering why she wouldn't just take the slim piece of wood.

And she didn't take it. She left her room and grabbed her purse and pea-coat. She looked to see him exit her room in vexation. She beckoned for him to follow and walked down the three flights of stairs and into the garage. The train didn't make a stop to where she was headed. And this time she was taking a visitor along with her. She only had four hours before going to the Weasley's and she wasn't keen on wasting time.

She hopped into her Gold Civic Coupe. She smiled as Malfoy looked at the thing with disdain. First of all he'd never been in one, second he didn't trust muggles, and third he didn't know if he trusted Hermione at this exact moment. He saw her close her eyes and furrow her brow. Then as if some decision had been made, opened them and started the car. She revved the engine, and started pulling out of the garage. That sent Draco into panic. He wanted to go with her, to see what she had to show him, and like a spoiled child strode toward the moving car.

Hermione had left England a long time ago. She and Harry wanted to raise a family the muggle way, like they had been, at least until they got their letters to Hogwarts. So she now resided around New York City. Cliffside Park, NJ. It was close to everything she wanted and or needed.

When Malfoy ambivalently stepped into the car she helped him with his seat belt like a two year old and couldn't help but grin. Then she went back to the issue at hand and slowly pulled out of the driveway. She sped on the highway, with Malfoy nearly pissing his pants, and drove to what looked like the middle of nowhere.

Draco looked around. They had driven out of a metropolis in 30 minutes and were now driving around what seemed to be a snowy forest. The road hadn't been repaved in years and the car was constantly dipping unsteadily into the road. His first car ride was not enjoyable. Although, he liked the feeling of power under him it was like a broom, but almost better. Then the car came to a standstill and Hermione turned the thing off.

Hermione looked around her. She'd been here to often. To often had she wound her way through the forest. She knew that very soon she would have to explain all of this to Malfoy, but right now she focused on just silently crying. Hysterics would not prove helpful in this situation, he needed to know. The whole non-existent world deserved to know. Their prized hero had fallen, to something completely unrelated to their wars or darkness. She awkwardly stood from the car and began walking to a place that was too familiar.


	4. Bleeding Hearts

**A/N: I have hits and no reviews…I feel sad now. Do you not like it or are you just too confused. If you're confused, then you're normal! You're supposed to be! The next couple of chapters should be a bit more clarifying and by the way Dumbledore is alive if he ever comes into this story. (Which, he will! I love him!) If you have questions, just review and I'll get back to you. **

_She brought me to a forest. Well, I feel privileged. I've come to terms with the woman, but this better be important. Though she looked hot last night…is she…crying? I can't deal with a crying woman right now. I am curious though. Why are we here? And what was with that wand? Has it been cursed?_

Draco slowly followed Hermione on a barely existent path that wound through the towering forest. All he wanted to do was start over. State his business and just leave. Granger seemed to have a completely different idea, he finally concluded maybe he should just let her get through this and then ask.

All of sudden they broke through the trees and he realized where they were. A vast cemetery spread before them. The headstones were all taken care of and the meadow surrounding it was pristinely kept. Somebody must have been shelling out quite a bit of money to run this place. As Granger led him through he noticed the amazing flowers. Flowers that he never knew had existed. Each gravestone or monument was engulfed in a different flower, yet they never covered the words or looked to be dying. He looked to a sign at the back of the meadow that said in an elegant and classic script "Hidden Meadow Cemetery."

He followed the brunette; she seemed to know where she was going. He recognized these names, there was: Bones, Abercrombie, Clearwater, Hooper, and Potter. He looked at the names, instantly seeing the pureblooded side of the Potter line. His eyes gradually slid over James and Lily Potter, but they weren't the last two gravestones. There was one more. And he couldn't help the pull of remorse in the back of his eyes.

_Harry James Potter_

_July 31__st__ 1980- February 11__th__ 2009_

_Beloved Husband and Friend_

_May you leave us with the peace that_

_you are loved by an entire world._

_No, that can't be. He's been gone for 3 years and no one knew? I refuse to accept that. Little Pot-Head is going to pop out from behind a headstone. I just have to know that._

Before he knew it Draco Malfoy shed tears. Tears for more than just Harry, but for everything he'd caused in his life. His job was a major one, but for his entire world. He'd stopped someone that had killed his whole family, and was after him. The death of Harry Potter meant much more than just the death of a wizard. But the end of it all. The end of Voldemort and Harry. That era was gone and replaced by something that was probably unknown at the time.

He looked at the bleeding hearts (A/N: they're flowers, go google them) that surrounded his grave and felt like he shed tears for the entire wizard world. Then he heard the sobs coming from behind him. He wiped his tears away, and walked over to Hermione.

Hermione glanced up as he walked towards her. Every time she came here, her heart broke just a bit more. Her world had come crashing down on her that winter 3 years ago. No magic could help him, he was gone in the most completely muggle way.

FLASHBACK

"Harry! Slow down, I know you've been waiting to test drive this car, but this isn't the Autobahn, it's the New Jersey Turnpike."

His green eyes twinkled at her. He'd waited forever for his lovely wife to let him even think about buying a Vanquish. (A/N: It's a sports car, Twilight anyone? O well…) Their muggle friends, the Wilson's, had let him borrow theirs for a test drive. It was nearing midnight at a party when Hermione had given in. The dominance he felt was enormous, and he felt like nothing could stop him.

But he was going too fast, he would have admitted that to anyone. A car suddenly flew over the median and swerved over. The clear and calm night was suddenly as broken as the cars driver's side door.

Hermione never saw the drunk driver, she just felt everything, and heard herself screaming. Before he'd passed on, he'd held her hand and mumbled in a low and throaty voice: "I love you, forever and ever." And then he was gone.

END

How could this have happened to her? If she hadn't agreed that night, he wouldn't be dead. He'd be sitting next to her at the First Baptist Church of Cliffside Park right now. He'd be holding her hand and trying to sing the hymns. That was the Harry she knew, she knew the hero, too, but she liked the one she knew better. The one that she cuddled with at night, who she walked down the aisle with, with only Dumbledore and her parents there. They'd given everything to each other, and somebody had taken it all away from them.

That man was still alive. He'd been at a bachelor party and had too much to drink. Now he sat somewhere in Montana on a farm with his family, while she stood in a Wizard Graveyard crying. Life's a bitch!

The purple and white hearts looked like how hers felt. Dripping and bruised. Off in the distance a lament of a lone wolf filled the forest. She shivered and she found herself hugging Draco Malfoy.

He'd never been a death eater. After he saw what could happen if you followed the Dark Lord, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He'd joined the Order, and thrown himself into it. He'd become the Trio's friends. He'd come to appreciate them, but then two of them had suddenly disappeared into the night. Harry and Hermione had simply vanished. Not a note or good- bye.

It had taken him 7 months to track her down, and that was because last week he'd gotten lucky. He'd run into Dumbledore at the market. He'd told the apparently never dying old man his predicament, and to his agitation the old man had roared with laughter to the point that he'd had actual tears running down his face. Draco had just glared. Not many people were allowed to laugh at him, and at the moment he wasn't sure if the aged wizard was allowed to or not.

But then the wizened old man had given him Hermione's exact location. After doing some research he was ready to go and meet her with his plea. Albus had told him about the muggle bar. How did he always know where everyone was?

"Hermione, you must tell our world. They need to know what happened to their hero. Why didn't you tell us?" He wiped the last tears from his eyes and looked into her golden-flecked eyes.

"It wasn't our world anymore. I wanted nothing to do with it. We had decided long ago to raise our children muggle, until they got their Hogwarts letters of course. I couldn't go back and tell all of those people. I know it's cowardly, but it just hurts too much. It was bad enough when I told Ron. And that reminds me I must go. I have to drive all the way back to the park by my house. They apparate there, and then take me by portkey. It's the only magic I've associated myself with for 5 years."

"That won't be necessary Ms. Granger. It is time." Draco spun around and came face to face with none other than Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah, Dumbledore, and why is it time? And what right do you have to tell me that it is time?" Hermione's voice became laced with malice. She wasn't ready. She truly believed that.

"Ms. Granger, I feel our world is headed for turmoil. They need time to grieve before they are faced with the harsh realities of your husband's passing. Someone I believe has found out that the magical world is no longer protected by his spell-weaving. They must be warned, before it is too late."

Her eyes cast downward. "Please don't make me do this! Of all the things, never this! I don't want to remember where I met him! I don't want to think of all the happiness that magic can bring. I just want to be here, someplace that is trying to be void of him, also."

"I'm afraid that if that is what you choose, you may no longer have to worry about our world. A new threat has surfaced."

Draco's eyes snapped forward. How did the old man know?


	5. A Bit of Conversing

A/N: No ideas for vamp/wolves? I'm disappointed, to say the least. I guess I am the author, and expected to do all the work. Anyway I have lots and lots of hits but very, very few actual reviews! This chapter starts out with Hermione/Dumbledore's conversation, then Draco/Arthur's discussion. Next chapter we get to have lunch with all of the Weasley clan(!), then something a bit sadder after that.

Disclaimer: If I owned this, don't you think I would make money off of it? So no I don't own Harry Potter, just the plot!

**Chapter. 5 A Bit of Conversing**

"Mr. Malfoy, I believe that you have someone to report to with some very important news. We'll be along after you." Dumbledore looked meaningfully into Draco's eyes and Draco quickly disappeared with a POP.

Dumbledore turned towards Hermione, his eyes pleading for her to give him his say. At first her eyes were stubborn, remembering everything she wanted to hold onto, but she knew that she owed this aged old man so much. She owed him, at the very least, a chance to have his say. He took the change in her eyes as permission to start.

"I daresay, the minister will be very overwhelmed when he finds out the news. The Ministry will most likely take over and give Harry a memorial and an annual day of grieving. But you, Hermione, you mustn't grieve anymore. The wizard world may need you soon. In fact I think maybe I should save Arthur, I mean the Minister, the trouble of coming up with a plan. Have you ever met a vampire, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione shook her head and Dumbledore continued. "Well, you've have saved yourself some trauma then. Recently we've been given knowledge of a plan to undermine all of the work that we've put into restoring our world. Fenrir has gotten his pack and many others to breed with vampires. Arthur doesn't know that this has started, yet, but I do. And I'm afraid you were mentioned in the knowledge given. Julian Remington, the leader of the vampires, wants you."

The whole time Albus had spoken, Hermione had been contemplating what he was getting at. She'd never heard of werewolves wanting to cross-breed. From what Lupin had told her, it seemed that they were quite arrogant of themselves. It didn't seem to fit in with vampire behavior, either. She of course knew who Remington was, but she couldn't help but let out a gasp when the Professor told her that she was wanted by him. _Why? _

"They're trying to take over, of course. Somehow they found out that the protection on our world was lifted, and decided that who better to threaten the peace than themselves. As you can only imagine, their offspring have quite a few irregularities about them. Not much consistency either. But the main problem is: they're living. They have been maturing extremely fast. Julian knows that traits from the two parents are being passed down to the new breed, and he wants an extremely smart line or the breed, I suppose. Bill came to me when he heard that Julian was after you. I was exceptionally worried about you, and tipped Draco off to your whereabouts. You needed to be warned, because they will change you. They will force you to breed, with who I don't know, but you will be a vampire. Nothing can protect you from them, not even I. They've overrun Durmstrang for their headquarters. Durmstrang is no longer a school for witches and wizards, but more of a training ground and hotel for the next generation of threats. I must implore you, Ms. Granger, to comply with them. That is until you're children are old enough to join the New Light. I understand the huge forfeit on your life this would be. You would be technically dead, yet live forever. Thirst for blood and never have human children. Comfort can be taken though, if you are strong enough, you can blend into the wizard world. No one would actually be able to tell you were a vampire, unless they know specifically what defines a vampire, which few do."

Hermione looked around her, at the grave of her husband. He had worked so hard for the freedom of wizards. Now, she was presented with the opportunity to show a new breed into the world and maybe turn them good. A vampire. She pondered, at least she'd always be beautiful, cold, but she'd be transformed into something so seductive that she could always have her way.

"What do you have to say, Hermione?"

Her head snapped up to look him in the eye. "Who would I have to mate with?"

"That is unknown. It could be Lupin or just some random werewolf. You of course don't have to worry about Bill. Fenrir understands Bill's loyalty to Fleur."

Her eyes didn't tear up when she made the decision. She knew she would eventually turn out to be one. Why now help people while she resided in her hell? The rational side of her just wondered what the cross-breed looked like and what they were capable of. It would, at the very least, be interesting. If only she could find some way as to not die. Then she banished the thought, she wasn't going to heaven to be with Harry forever. That hope had just disappeared. 'They will change you. They will force you to breed.' _This is for you Harry. I love you so much, I only wish I could spend forever with you._

"Okay."

She walked up to the wizard, and upon touch she was jolted into a rapid spinning sensation. They were apparating.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Draco, I wasn't expecting you for lunch! Hermione is coming, you should see that girl, prettier ever time I see her."

"Molly it's wonderful to see you, but right now I have urgent ministry business to attend to."

Sensing Draco's urgency, she pointed him to the direction of her husband's office. "Okay dear. Arthur is in his study."

The Burrow had gone through quite the transformation when Arthur Weasley had become Minister of Magic. From the outside it looked the same, but on the inside, the teetering house was richly furnished and decorated. The ghoul still resided in the attic, but it had been sound-proofed to a silence!

Draco walked quietly into the study to see Arthur talking to a head in his fireplace.

"Thank-you, Bill, for the warning. I'm glad you didn't wait until lunch to tell me. This should be dealt with straightaway. See you in 15 minutes."

With that the balding, yet still, red-haired wizard turned around. Catching notice of Draco, he motioned toward a leather chair across from the desk that he was currently walking behind. Once he'd sat down, he looked expectantly towards Draco.

"Harry Potter is dead. A muggle car accident three years ago. His wife, however, is still very much alive. I believe you are expecting her for lunch. Apparently, your stupid git of a son knew the whole time, while I was on an endless hunt for a dead wizard."

"Ronald knew? Why, now I can't contradict you Draco! He never told me or in fact anyone! I wonder if he even realizes the jeopardy we've just been sitting in for, what did you say? THREE YEARS!!"

Draco smiled at the Minister's reaction. He loved when he was right, especially about the youngest Weasley boy. The ignoramus had kept them in the dark, and could have completely been held responsible for the downfall of all that had been rebuilt. It was a good thing that Lupin and the elder Weasley were still unknowingly loyal to the Light.

"I think Dumbledore has something up his sleeve, Arthur. He has just a hint of that devilish gleam in his eyes. He's not telling us everything he knows, or can somehow predict. In fact he's still at a pureblood cemetery with Granger. And can I have permission to call Ron a git and an ignoramus? I would take that as reimbursement for me trying to find the dead."

"I'm sorry, Draco. I can't give you permission to insult my son. Only I am allowed that pleasure, and believe me, I will enjoy it immensely. Now, I suppose a memorial will have to be planned? I'll put Ginny in charge of it. She's good at that sad kind of thing. And she cares a great deal for Hermione and Harry." Draco admired the Minister. He had just received news that the boy that he viewed as a son had died, and not just yesterday, but three years ago. He was putting on a rather clear face at the moment.

"I'm sure that be just fine, sir. Do I still have my job, then? I finished my task, do I get my old one back or lose it?"

"I'd like to talk to Dumbledore first. Some unexpected things have happened. I'm sure you'll find out everything before the day is even out. I'm quite concerned about the well-being of my loved ones, Draco. I will not have them harmed, and that includes you. I'm sure Albus will know what to do."

Draco was waiting for the rest of the explanation when a loud POP was heard, and the Minister quickly strode out of his office without another glance at Draco.

Hermione and Dumbledore had arrived to the Burrow.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Draco quickly attempted to jog into the kitchen, but in the doorway, he ran into something tall and strangely solid considering it's age. He looked up, after an aggravated 'omph,' into the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore.

"A word in the garden Mr. Malfoy?" After a moment of silence Dumbledore gave further encouragement. "It would be prudent for you to nod your head, now."

Draco dumbly nodded his head and was successfully herded through the front door of the Burrow and into the garden. Then he was shaken out of his reverie with quite a few questions.

"What did you talk to Granger about?' It was a very rude demand.

"Draco, please watch your tone. Ms. Granger and I simply talked about her future as a vampire. Now if you will allow me to begin our little chat, I have a few things that you need to become informed about." Draco, being to dumbfounded to say anything further, motioned for him to continue.

"The reason I needed you to find Ms. Granger, and furthermore tipped you off as to her whereabouts, was because she was, and still is, in grave danger. Julian Remington has been looking for her. I'm aware that you know who that is and I believe that you know what I asked of her. Fenrir and Julian have decided to team up in an effort to crumble our world. They are cross-breeding. Ms. Granger has agreed to not fight this and become a vampire- and all of its implications. She will have to mate. Now that brings me to you. Bill Weasley has recently informed the Minister that Fenrir has decided that you are to become a werewolf. I believe that we can conclude that he intends you and Ms. Granger to mate. She of course doesn't know this, but I believe you have the right know. Of course, she does, but I don't know how she'll handle it. She seems to have taken the loss of Harry rather excruciatingly, not that the whole world won't, but I believe that maybe she will never move on. Doing this will give her a purpose by prolonging her deceased husband's goal. Peace is to be taken very seriously. So Mr. Malfoy, you have a choice. You may run and hide, you certainly have the money to do so, or you can help the New Light. I know I am asking you to give up your mortality and your soulmate, but I must still ask it."

_So, my would-be uncle has decided that he needs me. I suppose he will have me, willingly or not. Though the Professor has a point, I have the money to hide. Granger has already decided to go through with it though. She doesn't know she'll be um.. mating with me, but she still made up her mind. I can't have her looking so self-less and me an asshole, now can I? Of course not, I will not be outdone by her. And as an after thought I'll make a very handsome wolf. _

"You may always count on me, Professor. I will do what is expected of my choices, and the choice to join the Light, has thrown this at me. I accept it wholeheartedly."

"Very good Draco! Now I believe we are holding up lunch…"

Arthur Weasley is actually pretty hard to write! Wow, I'm surprised. Don't worry if you were insulted by the Ron thing, he's going to redeem himself at lunch, I think. I haven't actually written it yet, but I'm pretty sure he will. And now I command you to review! It's very encouraging to have feedback and/or criticism.


	6. Tears of a Phoenix

A/N: Hello! I really wish you guys would review! Sorry for the two late updates. Blame the first on Lexie and Linzy and this one on the fact that I was out of town! Read and Enjoy, the Review!

**Ch. 6 Tears of a Phoenix**

"NO! Hermione if you think I'll let you do this then you have lost your mind. Dumbledore can't ask this of you. No one has the right to make you forfeit your life." The voice of Ronald Weasley was filling the Burrow.

_Stupid prat. He's just pushing her away by yelling at her. He never was one for the ladies was he? _ The thought made Draco Malfoy want to giggle. He abruptly stopped thinking, he didn't giggle. Sarcastic comments were fine, even a laugh, giggling was forbidden though.

"Ron, please understand. They will change me anyway, I just have time to prepare now. I'm lucky they haven't already found me. Please Ron! I need you to be accepting of this. I want to say good-bye to you on good terms." Hermione's voice clashed with the roar of Ron's.

"Say good-bye?" _Could the youngest male Weasley get anymore dense? She can't really hang out with humans for while. Especially the ones she loved, that wouldn't stop her thirst. She'd kill the whole Burrow. _

"Ron," the hardened and tired voice of Bill filtered through the room, "don't push her away. She'll come back when it's safe. And you heard her, she'll be a vampire in the end. This just gives us an upper hand." Bill turned towards Draco. "Besides, I trust Malfoy here will be fine handling her. He will outmatch her strength, barely, but he will be able to keep her away from here."

_Uh-oh. Who gets to connect the dots first? By the look on Mrs. Weasley's face, she beat Charlie, Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron. Yup, here come the tears. She's taking the news worse than Hermione. Hermione was simply terrified of the implications of mating, not exactly caring if it was with me. _

"Bill, what do you mean? There's only one thing stronger than a vampire."

"Yes, mother, only one thing is stronger than a vampire. Old Uncle Fenrir seems to have it out for young Draco." At Bill's statement, Mrs. Weasley burst into tears.

"No! I won't allow it. There will be no more changes. Everyone present that is human will stay human. Albus, how can you allow this to happen? Stop Julian and Fenrir! Stop this, right now. It isn't right! They still have their whole lives to live. And-And…"

Another onslaught of tears seemed to have found Mrs. Weasley again and she failed to complete her thought: because at that moment, a draft swept through the house. Dumbledore stood up immediately.

"I believe it is time that Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy were departing. Hold onto me you two, I need to discuss some things with the two of you."

Ron ran to Hermione. "I'll become a werewolf! I swear 'Mione! You don't have to do this with him, I'll do it."

"Ron," Tears were now cascading down her cheeks. "I am so sorry. They don't want you. They want me and him. I'm so sorry!" She grabbed Dumbledore's arm and looked at Draco.

_What else could he have to tell us? Fred and George are Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde? I doubt that…it was make believe after all. I know that draft, though. The vampires have found Hermione. That's not completely a bad thing, though. We need them to find her eventually, I'm just not sure whether now was the correct time._

Draco took Dumbledore's arm and was swept off his feet.

He looked around him. To his surprise he recognized Hermione's home. Then something soft was thrust into his hands and terse instructions were thrown at him. It was a couple of huge suitcases.

"Draco, grab anything and everything. Shrink all the furniture, grab my clothes, and anything else. I need you to pack everything up. I have to leave a note for Sam and John. I'm going to miss them both so much!" Before the tears could stream down her face she grabbed a pen and paper and sat down on the floor with a determined look on her face.

Dumbledore started towards the kitchen and began to direct his wand towards a refrigerator. Following the old wizard's lead, Draco ran into the bedroom. He threw open drawers and began to shrink their contents. He didn't even have time to admire her lingerie collection, which was a pity to him. He shrunk her bed and nightstands, and then headed towards the bathroom. Shrinking her feminine products was not an enjoyable task for him, but he didn't want the job of taking on the study. Too many books, Albus could have fun in there.

He carried the two suitcases out into the living room. He gawked, everything was stuffed into two suitcases like the ones he was holding. The hardwood floors glistened as if they'd just been waxed and the granite countertops were sparkling. Hermione's note and two months rent sat on the breakfast bar. She ran out of the library holding two suitcases filled with shrunken books, she was also carrying her wand.

"Did you get my closet, bathroom, and bedroom?"

"Yes, everything's in these." He indicated the suitcases in his hands. She rushed towards him and gave him a hug.

"Thank-you. For everything."

He knew what she meant. He could've hidden. Instead he was sealing his fate to hers, and giving up everything he'd ever known.

"It's no problem, my dear." She looked up at him with grateful eyes, and then Albus walked through the door.

"Okay you two. It's time that we left, I seem to feel a cold wind beginning to sweep outside."

Draco and Hermione grabbed onto him, yet again, and apparated to where ever Albus was taking them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_Home. Thank God! I thought I'd never get to return. _

"Mr. Malfoy, you need to tell us what to get. We don't have much time before they'll be here."

He looked at the wizened wizard. Draco didn't want the place destroyed, so he made up his mind.

"I will only pack up my room and get some gold. Then we are leaving. I will not have my childhood home torn apart, we will leave and I will restore the old wards."

He ran to his study and swung open a portrait of his mother, revealing a huge safe. The other two had followed his instructions and were now in his rooms within his quarters packing up his belongings. Merlin knows, Granger had enough books to entertain them both for a century. He quickly turned the dial and conjured a bag. He slid a few of the hundreds of rows of Galleons into the bag. Then he shrunk it, and hurried to meet the Professor and future vampire out in the foyer.

"Where are we going?" Hermione's question seemed to perplex the Headmaster. Then as if a light had gone off in his head, he replied.

"We are going to Hogwart's, of course, it is the one place that I can take you and know that they will find you quickly, yet not hurt anyone. The risk around muggles would be catastrophic, they will not hurt future wizards and witches. Of that, at least, I am positive."

With that, Draco reset the wards around his childhood home, and then they each took Albus' arm and apparated to where they both felt safe and, yet, the impending cold they felt as they disappeared, threatened it.

_Amazing! The office looks exactly the same. The gold trinkets still whir, impatient to be used, and the phoenix, Fawkes I believe, still resides on his gold perch. Why is it lamenting? What is so sad, so sad to cause the beautiful bird to shed it's precious tears?_

"I believe Fawkes has taken a rather strong liking to you both. His love for you both causes me to marvel. You should have seen how close to tears he would come during the war for you two. If I were in mortal danger the tears would come unwarranted and unashamed, he fought harder for you two. We seem to have pushed him over the edge." Dumbledore walked over to the gorgeous phoenix and took a vial out of his robes. He collected the rare tears, no doubt intending to give them to the Potions Master for potions.

Draco slowly walked over to the sitting area and sat on a cushy leather couch. He couldn't believe how utterly tired and cold he was. He looked beneath his hooded lids and saw that the other to occupants seemed to be under the same enchantment as him.

_If only it weren't so cold. So unbelievably cold, I could keep my eyes open. Dumbledore and Hermione seem to be just as tired as I am._

Hermione slumped onto the floor, willing the welcome and peaceful sleep towards her. Dumbledore seemed reluctant to succumb to the call of his dreams. He lasted much longer than the other two, and as his eyes slid shut he saw the room darken and the wailing of the phoenix climax.


	7. Heartfelt Vampires and American Cabins

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling.

Hello! I'm putting this one up quickly, because I've had this one on notebook paper. I just had to get around to typing it. So, R&R

Ch. 7 Of Heartfelt Vampires and American Cabins

_I've never run this fast before. The feeling is…exhilarating to say the least._ If only Draco were here. _Wait, Draco? Why do I care if he were here?_ Because he means the world to you of course. Don't fight this Hermione. _Who is that?_ Wake up…

Her eyes popped open, or at least she thought they had. She couldn't be sure, though. It was so dark, wherever she was, that she truly didn't know if she was awake.

She took stock of where she was. It was impossibly dark, a constant drip somewhere off in the distance encouraged her to think that the place was quite big, and she felt the cold and hard tile underneath her aching back. She readjusted how she was laying and let out an audible groan. She must have been asleep for quite a while for her to be so stiff.

"Why Ms. Granger! You've decided to grace us with you presence at last, though I think the delay was due to Joshua." The silken male tenor voice was entrancing.

Soft lights began to appear around what appeared to be a basement, a rather large one at that. Looking around herself, she took in the taupe painted walls and blue floored tiles. She found it oddly comforting room, until her eyes fell onto its occupants.

There were three of them in the room with her. The first was a tall man that was dressed in khaki's and a cashmere crème sweater. His hair was a very dark brown, which contrasted with his almost beige colored eyes. He looked to be almost Mediterranean, except his skin was almost white. He flashed her a smile, while she scrutinized him, revealing blindingly white teeth and slightly prominent, pointed canines. He was breathtaking to behold.

The second was a woman. She stood to the man in the middle's chin and to his left. Her hair was dark red with luxurious curls tumbling midway down her back. Unlike most women, there was no softness to her features. She was angular in every way, up to her emerald catlike eyes. In fact the curls contrasted to her other features. She was dressed like the man. She had an unexpected beauty about her.

The third was the man to the leader's left. He looked like a Californian surfer. Blonde shaggy hair and deep blue eyes accompanied his tall strong body. He wasn't in business clothes like the other two: he wore cargo shorts and a t-shirt that said 'She has good taste.' In fact, if he weren't so pale, you'd think he'd just hopped off of a plane from the Pacific Ocean. He looked like a model for Calvin Klein underwear.

She was drawn out of her observations by the man in the middle, the obvious leader.

"My name is Julian Remington. This is Alexandra Payne and Joshua Montague. Don't be frightened, my dear. We're just here to talk…for now."

_So, this is the man who has pinned me with this fate. What does he wish to talk about? Can't he just bite me and get it over with? I don't look forward to pain…_

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Do you have any last wishes as a mortal? You won't be one for much longer; you'd be surprised at what you may regret."

His forthcoming surprised her and the silence of the other two made her cautious.

"My last wish? I guess I'd like to have a wedding, to be legally married and bound to whomever you wish me to…mate with. And a strawberry smoothie would be nice…" The last wish didn't fit with the other one, but she knew what Remington had meant when he'd said she would miss things. That would definitely be on the list.

The woman tensed at her first wish and then relaxed. She looked towards Remington and nodded her head. Then Remington spoke again:

"You are quite the enigma, Ms. Granger. You see Miss Payne has a most unique gift. She can see your soul-mate. When she first saw you 5 years ago you were with your soul-mate, Harry Potter. But she says that fate has chosen you a new one. I have decided that I will grant you your final wishes as a mortal being. Your wedding will be a lovely affair, complete with rings and a dress. I'll even give you two a night alone. After that, I'm afraid, you will both be changed immediately."

With that last thought, the three of them exited her 'dungeon.' She ,of course, wasn't sure if that was what this was, but it's what she decided to call it.

After an immeasurable amount of time, the lights dimmed and left her to fall into a fitful and light sleep.

Draco woke up to something different. A light shining over the mountains.

_Wait, mountains?_

He glanced around him. He seemed to be in a snow covered clearing. Mountains lay around him and snow was sprinkled on the spruce trees. He took a gulp of pure, crisp mountain air. Then he felt it: the debilitating shivers that racked his body and he heard his own teeth chattering. At the edge of the clearing a figure began to emerge.

Draco was thrown into a panic. He had no idea where he was, if he was in danger, or who this was. He tried to get up, but failed miserably. He was too numb to feel his hands, so it was impossible to push himself upright. Upon seeing Draco's struggling, the figure considerably hastened his approach.

Remus Lupin stopped next to his quaking body and Draco ceased his efforts of getting up.

"Draco, thank goodness! I was beginning to wonder if the vampires had killed you. Now be a good chap and hold still while I take you to my cabin."

Even if Draco had wanted to resist the kindhearted ex-professor, he couldn't have. Lupin effortlessly picked his shaking form up off of the cold ground and trotted him off towards the forest. Before he arrived, though, darkness enveloped Draco and he knew nothing…again.

Sometime later…

The second time he awoke he wasn't cold. He was strangely comforted by the heat coming off the merrily crackling fire that washed over him, since he had no idea if he was in danger or not. A blue down comforter was thrown over him and a soft, thick rug lay beneath him, cushioning him from the hardwood floors.

He slowly sat up and looked around him. Comfortable leather furniture surrounded the fireplace. The walls were paneled in a honey colored wood and paintings hung over the walls. Two doors led presumably into a bathroom and a bedroom. An archway led into a kitchen.

Shuffling around the granite and stainless steel _rustic_ kitchen stood Remus. Draco slowly continued to stand up. He folded the comforter and headed towards the kitchen. Remus noticed Draco's presence and turned around to face him.

"I'm so sorry Draco. I didn't realize they would just dump you in the forest." Upon Draco's puzzled look, Lupin gave him further explanation. "The vampire's delivered you to Greyback, then he left word that he would drop you off at my cabin. It's not really my cabin…I obviously couldn't afford it, but Dumbledore has sort of loaned it to me. Oh! I almost forgot to tell you of Hermione's brilliance. You and she are to be married as her last 'mortal' wish. And something about a smoothie…Alexandria, the bitch, saw that you two are now soul-mates and Remington is just _tickled _to death. No pun intended of course…He's practically giddy that things are working out so _splendidly_."

"You mean I'm to marry Granger? Weddings take months to plan! I thought this was of the utmost importance. That they wanted us to begin mating immediately, am I mistaken? Where is Hermione, by the way?" This came out in an incoherent rush and if it weren't for Remus' keen sense of hearing he wouldn't have caught a word of it. But he had amazing hearing and heard every word.

"The wedding is tomorrow in Venice and you _are_ of the utmost importance. After the wedding you have one night and then you'll both be changed. But you're missing the brilliance! Hermione won't be passed around to werewolves every night, she'll be yours, it's like protection for her. Now, in about 14 hours we must leave. We're in America by the way…so rest up and consider what you'll do for your vows. Remington, the hopeless romantic he is, has decided that vows need to be written. For a sadistic bastard, he's strangely heartfelt…Oh, and do you have a family ring at the Manor, or do you need to buy one?"

And with that Draco Malfoy fainted. Not from the cold, but for the fact that he was marrying Harry Potter's widow, who was supposed to be his soul-mate, and they would both would become immortal in the coming days.


	8. The Wedding

**This chapter was fun to write, and I added all kinds of extraneous details. That's why it's so long. If you don't care about the wedding , you can skip it, but I think it's sweet! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it and can't make a penny or more out of it; much to my chagrin.**

**Ch. 8: The Wedding**

Hermione woke to a very different feeling than the last time she had awoken. She was aroused. She was comfortable. And a little voice in her head told her that she shouldn't be scared. The urge to open her eyes was almost unbearable; almost. Then:

"I know you're awake."

She bolted upright. Sitting next to her, looking rather amused, was a vampire. Not the leader, or the woman, but the Calvin Klein underwear model.

"Would you mind lying down again? You're naked and I doubt you're fiancée would like another man seeing you topless on your wedding day. Of course, I've seen you do many things without anything on…"

He drifted off suggestively, and Hermione immediately wrapped a sheet around her shoulders.

"Did you enjoy your dream? Remington told me to make it good. I thought that you would appreciate what I gave you."

"What exactly did you give me?" Her tone was getting frustrated. This vampire obviously had a gift, and she hated not knowing things.

"I gave you your last dream. Do you remember it, or should I refresh your memory?"

"You can control people's dreams." It wasn't a question, it was the only way. "Refresh."

"Remington said you were a smart one. I took you into a little erotica. You just had sex with your dead husband. _The_ Harry Potter. I must say I enjoyed myself quite a bit on your little rendezvous. It isn't often that Julian gives me free reign in subconscious minds."

Hermione was mortified, to say the least. This man, whom she barely knew, had just seen her when she was at her weakest; when she was with Harry. She looked around herself, finally, and saw that she was no longer in the dungeon-like room, but what appeared to be a hotel room.

A very spacious hotel room, at that. She lay in the middle of a king size bed, the bedding seemed to be made of silk and felt amazing against her skin. The room was exotic. Eggplant purple and a red, the color of blood, were the only colors she could see. Any wood that she could see was painted black. Joshua lay on a couch, looking quite relaxed.

She was naked. How? Why? Where was she?

"Where am I?"

"Wondered when a pretty witch like you would ask. You're in Venice. Capital of the vampires."

"Did you…um…"

"You are not the first woman I've seen naked, you know. Though one of the finest if that makes you feel better. I can hardly believe how much you've changed since your school days."

"You knew me in school?"

"No, but I was a cousin of Blaise Zabini. He complained about you a lot during the holidays, mostly about how ugly you were. I'll have to let him know how very wrong he was when I see him at Easter."

"What is today?"

"Today is your wedding day."

_Wedding! Wait, my wedding day? I haven't made plans for a wedding! No dress, no shoes, no flowers, cake…_

"You have to understand, vampires don't usually bind themselves 'till death do you part.' Eternity is a very long time when you're immortal, or mortal; come to think of it. Of course, you're not binding yourself to a vampire, but a werewolf is immortal. All the women have been going absolutely crazy this past day. You've been fitted and everything is taken care of. Except for your vows and getting ready, of course. We have six hours still, so don't fret."

"Vows? You want me to write VOWS for someone that I don't love. That I am MARRYING because it was the only way to protect myself from the likes of YOU?"

"Yes. Someone will be in to get you ready. I am your guardian until you're married, then you're some other bloke's problem."

She lay back down. Trying to go back to sleep. To be back with Harry, to have him touch her. She felt physical pain, like a blow straight to her heart, whenever someone would mention him. She knew that she had one night of sleep and then she'd never sleep again, she silently thanked Joshua. He'd given her the best wedding present ever.

True to his word, a woman by the name of Lily came to assist her. She seemed young, her hair was black, her complexion completely white, and her eyes were robin's egg blue. Another stunning immortal, Hermione thought to herself.

"You must be Hermione! I'm so happy for you! I never had a wedding, I was changed at 17, but now I've gotten to help plan one! Now we must hurry if you're to be ready in time."

The vampire rambled on and on, and it seemed that Joshua had gone into a dream-like trance. Not sleep, but complete relaxation. Soon Hermione found herself being lifted out of bed and into a vanity chair. Still starkers.

Five hours later Hermione took one last look at her reflection. She was scared senseless. The gorgeous person in the mirror stared back at her with bafflement etched in their features. She would have laughed if she hadn't known it was her.

Her hair was swept into a French twist, and a small, netted veil covered her eyes. Those eyes were now covered in gold eyeshadow and thick black eyeliner. Fake eyelashes made her look decadent. The vampire had gone all out on her. If the event that was about to take place wasn't the end of her life, she would have been overjoyed at her appearance. As it were, she was going to die in the morning. Before that, get married to a man that tortured her during her school years and, by the end of the night, have sex with him. Not a happy event at all.

At least she had gone through her life without having to plan a wedding. She and Harry had gone to the Justice of the Peace with her parents. She'd worn a white pantsuit and Harry wore a black suit. No fuss, and the complete opposite of what she was going through right now.

She was thankful, though, she wanted to at least be attractive to Draco. Gods knew that she found him gorgeous. He was a puzzle to her. So many things had changed him. His coming to the Light was unexpected to say the least, and his change of attitude was welcome. She and Harry had left soon after the war ended, so she'd never really gotten to know him. Further puzzling her was the fact that he had stayed. He was facing immortality and marrying a muggle-born.

Joshua had lain there the whole time, every now and then asking or answering a question from Lily, giving her his honest opinion over hair and make-up. Not that he knew anything useful on the matter, of course; he simply judged if she looked good enough yet. She felt rather vulnerable, but was reassured that he couldn't hurt her; she was too valuable to their cause.

Then Julian Remington stepped into the room with a box tied elegantly with a gold ribbon. He handed it to her and sat down on the couch by Joshua, looking smug.

"Something blue, borrowed, and new. Just as needed."

She slowly opened the box. On top lay something blue. It was a strapless bra that she knew would fit her. Then came the something borrowed. Tears came to her eyes as she recognized her great grandmother's necklace. She had no idea how they'd gotten it, but it meant the world to her.

"Please don't cry. Lily would kill me if all of her efforts for the day were wasted."

She looked back to the box. She yelped in surprise. Filling the rest of the box was a gold dress. A gold wedding dress. (Go to my profile and see it! Gorgeous….but picture it in gold, not white.) She slowly pulled the gown out of the box, the inside of the box had obviously been enlarged. Her fingers started to unbutton the back so she could slip it on, but her fingers were trembling too much. Joshua growled low in his throat and yanked the dress away from her. Before she knew it, it was gone from her hands, it was being lifted over her head…unbuttoned.

The dress somehow fit her. She'd had none of the customary fittings. But it was an amazing dress. How could anyone not be happy with this dress on them? She figured that was the point.

Julian gracefully clasped the necklace around her neck, though his fingers lingered at her pulse point. She shivered, having no doubt that he would be the one to bite her the next day.

"Don't fear me, my dear; I have no wish to harm you right now."

"That is not at all comforting to me. You look at me as a weapon of specialized brilliance. Something your other minions couldn't match with the curse flowing through their veins. You wish me to pull apart what my…Harry worked so hard for. That is not easily forgivable."

"Let us not speak of these things Ms. Granger. I would hate for you to have to learn your lesson right now. Be warned, this is your last wish. I'm your master tomorrow."

And with that Julian walked out of the room. She felt a cold hand on her shoulder and turned to see it was Joshua.

"Don't displease him. He can make your life and your friend's lives very difficult. Don't taunt him with your beauty tonight either." He swiftly removed his hand from her shoulder and placed one on the small of her back, pushing her towards the door. It was time.

Alexandra and Lily were dressed in bridesmaid dresses. Hermione's mouth dropped. She felt utterly vile compared to their beauty. The black dresses contrasted against their complexions and the hair that tumbled down their backs silkily. (Go to my profile to see the link to go see them.)

They tugged her towards an elevator and down into the lobby of the hotel. The vampires hissed in annoyance: it was raining. Or storming actually. She found it odd how the weather portrayed exactly how she was feeling. They walked towards the concierge and he shrunk back in fear. Lily asked him to have the car brought around front, as close to the overhang as possible. So terrified, the man turned around and used a phone down the counter instead of the one in front of him to put in the request.

Soon a black BMW pulled up out front of the hotel, and the vampires rushed her into it.

"Alexandra, we're going to be late! Hurry!" Joshua's plea sounded frustrated and annoyed.

The words weren't necessary; Alexandra was already accelerating through the dangerously small streets of the crowded city. When they stopped, Hermione looked up to see the church that she would marry in.

It loomed out at her with its perfect gothic appearance. She was surprised to see that many people were entering the church, and upon closer inspection, realized that those people weren't people. But immortals. The two races had come to see her wed.

Panic started to set it. She was wearing high heels, a dress, a necklace, a garter for Merlin's sake! She couldn't do this. Then she remembered that she had no ring or any thought of a vow.

Joshua, now in an all black tux, held his arm out for her under the carport that had been set up. She gratefully took it, and let him lead her forward.

The atrium of the church had dozens of glittering black and gold roses around it. She took a deep breath. _I guess my wedding colors are gold and black then. I dare say it looks very classy. _

She lined up behind a little girl in a gold flower's girl dress and a little boy in a tux. She gasped. They were vampires.

"Will they always be children? So tiny and innocent?"

"Yes, they were changed in urgency. They were not birthed from a vampire. Their mother and father were burned alive, Julian barely saved them nearly seventy years ago."

The children, who were older than her, looked angelic. Blonde hair, green eyes, and looking at about 5.The little girl's dress was gold with lace cap sleeves and elegant beading around the straight neck.

All thoughts of the adorable twins quickly flew out the window. A Schumann duet between a violin and cello had just started. She saw Alexandra and Lily gracefully step through the mahogany doors, quickly followed by the twins. The song had ended and the two stringed instruments came back in with Tchaikovsky's Sleeping Beauty Waltz.

The song was mocking her as she gripped Joshua's arm, walking down the aisle in time with the music. She didn't know if they would even let Draco and her sleep again. She would never be a Sleeping Beauty.

"Look at your groom." The hiss from Joshua snapped her back from her thoughts.

She looked into his grey irises. Draco Severus Malfoy. Soon she would be Hermione Jane Granger-Malfoy. Or at least that's what she'd hoped. She had hyphenated her name the last time around too. He gave her a slight nod and a faint smile ghosted his lips. His reassurance was like a life jacket to her. She wasn't alone.

His groomsmen turned out to be Julian and another vampire she didn't recognize. Before she could take in his appearance, Joshua was handing her over to Draco. She wished very much that her friends and family could have been there.

"Welcome to the magically and legally binding ceremony of Hermione and Draco. Upon their requests they say their own vows and then the binding. First, are there any objections to this binding?"

Hermione wanted to scream at the priest and yell at him 'YES! I DO!' But she wisely remained silent, as did the rest of the audience.

"Very well, Hermione, would you please speak?"

She nodded. "Draco, thank-you. Thank-you for trying to understand me, for trying to protect me, and thank-you for caring for me. I hope one day we can share love, but right now, all I can say is thank-you." Those were the first words to come into her mind, and they were devastatingly sincere.

Draco looked into her eyes. She was so breathtaking today; everyone around her paling pitifully in her glow. She'd smiled up at him on her long walk down the aisle. Her vows surprised him.

"Draco, would you please speak?"

"Hermione, I don't know how I can live up to everything you deserve. You stand before me, the most beautiful in the room, and yet you thank me. I can't accept your thanks, for it has become my pleasure in joining you. I think love could be attainable to us, and I hope you're willing to give this Malfoy a try."

She knew she shouldn't say anything, but she did anyway. "It would be my pleasure." He gave her a genuine smile and her breath was taken away. That tux made him look very nice. Maybe the lust could get her through tonight.

The old priest took out a wand and said, "May veneficus in vestri cruor exsisto iunctus quod reus forever." His wand making a gentle swish and a gold cord gently shot from the tip and whirled around their heads, and then it stopped.

"Draco, do you have a ring?"

"Yes."

He looked to a man in the first pew, and Hermione finally noticed Remus Lupin there. The lycanthrope stood and handed Draco a small, black, velvet box.

Draco looked down to meet her eyes and said: "This ring has been in my family for over 500 years. It protects you when I am away from you. I know now that the protection is faulty to give, but I hope you take it anyway."

He opened up the box and showed her a princess cut diamond wedding band set in white gold. She dumbly reached her hand to his; awestruck that something that big was going on her finger. He slipped it on her ring finger and brought her hand to his lips. He gave it a quick kiss and then released her hand.

"Hermione, do you have a ring?"

The truth was she didn't really know if she had one. But she saw the ring-bearer twin reach out to her with a white gold men's wedding band. She took it in her hand and reached for Draco's hand while studying the ring. It had an inset pattern and then polished edges. Very elegant and manly, Draco would love it.

She slipped it on his ring finger and kept holding onto his hand.

"Very well, I know pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Draco Severus Malfoy. You may now kiss the bride." The priest looked pleased with himself, he'd just married the Malfoy heir.

Hermione's breathing hitched as Draco leaned towards her. In the background she heard a haunting song start from the piano. All thoughts quickly left her when his soft lips hit hers. His hand reached up to cradle her face, and her hands traveled to his chest. The kiss was long, but sweet.

Draco heard the song, and it sent chills down his spine. He'd known they were mocking Hermione when they'd played Sleeping Beauty, now he was just appalled. How dare they play this song! He would have recognized it anywhere. Claire de Lune by Claude Debussy. The song mimicked the beauty of the moonlight that would soon haunt him. The magical song floated down to him as his lips reached Hermione. He quickly ignored the song; her lips were plump and pouty. He didn't dare try to deepen the kiss, but he enjoyed it none-the-less.

They finally pulled apart to applause and they joined hands again and walked out into the awaiting BMW. He swiftly pulled from the lot, and Hermione surprisingly found herself at the same hotel she'd been at the whole day.

"This is our one night honeymoon." Draco's voice was definitely questioning how this was going to go, and she had to admit, she was wondering the same thing.

(The priest is saying 'May the magic in you blood be joined and bound forever.' It's in Latin…I think!)


	9. Forgetting For a Moment

Ch. 9 Forgetting For a Moment

Julian Remington was a cruel, manipulative, and ruthless vampire. Nobody could call him forgetful, though. For the first thing Hermione Jane Granger-Malfoy saw when she walked into her hotel room with her new husband, was a strawberry smoothie.

In the back of her mind, she had almost wanted him to forget. She could say he hadn't held up his end of the bargain, deal off. Seeing what shouldn't have been an intimidating smoothie on the table by the phone, made her want to scream the injustices of life.

But she didn't. She was just going to have to live with said injustices or likely go mad. Her husband wasn't an injustice, however. He had saved her from a life as a werewolf concubine. He was willing to have half-breed children with her and try to eventually fall in love.

It was with sweet bitterness that she took the fruity drink in her hand and started to quickly guzzle it down. Draco was giving her a curious look. She supposed it would look odd, not many brides get back from their wedding and first off take a huge gulp of smoothie.

Halfway through, she slowed down. She was going to savor this, not chug it down. If this was all that she was going to ever get of her favorite drink, then she might as well enjoy it. When she had officially declared the cup drained of every chunk of the delicious drink, she gracefully dropped the now empty container into the trashcan. Hey, at least she hadn't gotten any on her wedding gown.

She felt a cool hand on her shoulder and turned to look up into those slate gray eyes that made women swoon on sight. She then decided to Hell with it. She continued to look into his eyes as she slowly drew her mouth towards his.

Again, it was a sweet kiss. She couldn't deny it: Draco could kiss. He never pressured for more, never got caught up in the heat of it. He waited until she hesitantly leaned farther into him, melting into his side, that he asked invitation into her mouth. She quickly granted the unspoken request and his hot tongue was there, coaching her along, making her trust him for more.

His tongue was now driving her to the point of insanity, tracing patterns onto the roof of her mouth and tasting her. Her hands had been clinging to the front of her gown's skirt and she moved them to twine into his platinum hair, again, telling him to continue.

And then he did it, and she'd tensed. His hands had instinctively gone to the back of her gown, and fingered the buttons that trailed down to the skirt. Instantly, Draco stopped his minstrations, sensing her hesitation, and stepped away from her.

"You know Hermione, Remington never said we had to have sex. I want to, though; I think I would regret never making love to my wife without expecting to produce a…child."

Hermione knew this. She really wanted to be with him, to be happy and in that special bliss that sex alone could provide. She had just been taken off guard. She didn't know why, exactly, just that maybe the line of one hundred buttons was too much.

"Draco, I'll be right back. We will make love tonight; I want it just as much as you."

Without waiting for his answer, she made a break for where she hoped a bathroom was. She needed to get out of that dress; that was all. The opulent bath intimidated her and she tried to ignore her surrounding as she fumbled with the pesky buttons.

She stepped out of the dress, and now didn't know what to do. Should she wash her face, brush her teeth, and take her hair down? Get ready for bed? She and Harry had never needed a big production; the love was enough. Should she leave on her blue undergarments and garter?

The first terrified her. Make-up would definitely be staying on her face; she didn't have enough confidence around Draco for that, yet. Right now, she assumed her breath tasted faintly of strawberries, and she figured that was just as good as toothpaste. Draco would probably have fun taking the hundreds of bobby pins she felt digging into her scalp out of her hair. So, getting ready for bed was ruled out. She also didn't have the confidence to walk out of the bathroom starkers, so that was also out of the question. The garter would stay on; it emboldened her somehow-made her feel sexy.

She found the dress' garment bag hanging from the towel rack and diligently hung the dress. It was too beautiful for her to risk it getting wrinkled. She reached for the door handle of the bathroom, and silently jumped back when a knock came. She'd taken her shoes off, and was now thankful it had saved her from showing that she may be a bit scared. She was a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake! Where was all of that courage?

"Hermione, since you're so set on this, can I ask a favor of you?"

She grabbed her wand, cursing her forgetfulness. She'd been off the pill for three days now, and needed to say the contraceptive spell.

"Sure, Draco. If it'll help you, no problem."

He seemed a bit hesitant as he spoke, "I know how this sounds insensitive, but," He paused for a moment. Do you think we could we forget the Final Battle, Voldemort, Hogwarts, our friends? Could it just be us right now?"

She understood his desire to forget. If they could just be a husband and wife, just for tonight, she may be able to get through this without remembering and feeling the weight of guilt upon her heart. She summoned every ounce of her famed courage and turned the door handle. Draco's mouth dropped open at the sight of her. At first, she'd thought it was disgust, but then a fire seemed to ignite behind his eyes. She gave him a nod, and a small smile to encourage the both of them.

Draco drank Hermione in, like she was a finely aged wine. Priceless. He couldn't believe he'd once fallen for his father's talk of 'disgusting mudbloods;' no one that breathtaking could ever have be tainted.

He stepped forward, grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her. With that kiss, all coherent thoughts were swept from their heads. Hermione forgot their past and circumstances, Draco banished his father's lies from his brain and simply focused on the beautiful woman in front of him.

He loved her taste. He knew the strawberry drink she'd just had was part of the reason, but mixed in with his minty breath, it made for a very tasty concoction of a kiss. Hermione didn't have any complaints, either. Slytherin Sex God, or not, she'd take it.

His hands found her sides and he slowly ran his hands up and down, causing goose bumps to start to form all over her body. She reached her hands to his two tux buttons. They pulled apart to breath, and she took the time to keep her hands from shaking to get the buttons undone.

He didn't wait for her to return to kissing her. He started on her jaw line and slowly worked his way to her earlobe. She had no idea how he expected her to concentrate on getting his clothes off when he was ravaging her so much.

"Draco…" Her voice was breathy as he continued his ministrations. "You're clothes…" She was having trouble forming a full sentence. He ignored her and continued to do amazing things to her very sensitive earlobe.

She started to take initiative and pushed him towards the bed. He honestly had no idea what her problem was. He was having a great time just with her earlobe; he couldn't wait to get to her neck. Being forced to sit down really surprised him.

He let out a small whimper when she pulled her face away from his. She put her hand on his chest and forced him to sit down on the foot of the bed. She pushed his jacket off and focused on his oxford. He relished the determined look that sparkled into her eyes as she set her out to remove all of the clothing from his lithe body. As she was clumsily undoing the buttons on his shirt, he was trying to maneuver a way to get to that tantalizing garter.

He growled in the back of his throat when he felt her small hands find his bare skin. She smiled to herself, basking in the accomplishment of getting past those damn buttons. Draco turned his attention back to her neck and pecked kisses up and down it. Hermione busied herself with trying to get the belt buckle undone, it was worse than the buttons!

It was starting to get painful for him to have his restricting pants on, and he let out a snort when she let a sound of frustration leave her swollen lips. He pushed her fumbling hands away and calmly undid his buckle and unzipped his pants. Again, Hermione took control and pushed him back so that he was now lying flat on the bed. Her anxious fingers maneuvered his pants down, followed by his boxers. When she noticed the color of his underwear, she couldn't help but tease him.

"You know, I really do hate green." She smirked a bit.

He let out a hiss of annoyance. "You can dictate my skivvies later! Get a move on!"

She didn't need to be told twice. She walked to the head of the bed and lay down on the pillows. She patiently waited for the sexy male, who was now her husband, to hurry up and join her at the head of the bed.

"Mrs. Malfoy, it seems you are now the one that is over dressed for the occasion." 

She giggled, it was true. He was naked, and she still had a garter, bra, and thong on. Her breathing hitched at what came next. Draco took inspiration from that sexy garter that wrapped around his bride's thigh. He bit onto the band and slowly drug it down her leg. The heat of his lips and breath on her legs made Hermione writhe on the comforter.

He was back up to her lips now, creating a heat between them that he didn't think he'd ever tire of. She leaned up a bit for him to unfasten the clasp of her bra and laid back down as he threw the unwanted piece of clothing across the room. Since his mouth was still occupied with her lips, he settled for tracing his fingers around her breasts.

He drew back his fingers, intending to reach for her creamy inner thighs when she arched into him, causing him to smile.

"_Don't_ stop that!" She panted.

"You'll like it." He whispered it into the juncture of her collarbone and neck, and she shivered and nodded her head in assent.

His fingers were now tracing her initials, 'HJM,' onto her thighs. She was making the best sounds he'd ever heard in his life, in all of his experience.

He teased her and slowly got closer to his destination point, then set a slow pace to take off her underwear.

"Do I need to go find someone else to finish the job?"

"No, babe, I think I've got a handle on things."

He flung the underwear in the same general direction that he thought her bra was, and he found that she was wet, in other words she was perfect for him. He leisurely brought his lips to hers, trying to draw out the moment. Then finally he thrust into her, and the rejoicing moan from Hermione told him that he'd done his job right, so far.

Her hands were scraping up and down his back, making him go ecstatic with pleasure. Sweat started to form a film over their bodies as they both found their rhythm together. He knew he wouldn't finish until she started to come, call it a good manners.

What made Hermione come undone? What would drive her to the edge of the precipice and fall straight down into the blissful abyss?

"Come for me, my Bookworm Goddess! Come for your Prince!"

She seemed to give up, with a sudden burst of strength she took a final swipe at his back and he was pretty sure she drew blood that time. She was murmuring incoherently as she fell into that amazing abyss, and he happily followed her.

She felt him cum, and she was happy it was her that had gotten him. Her body was always most relaxed after coming, and this was no different. The stress of her life disappeared and she and her lover were alone for those precious few minutes before sleep would overcome them.

Draco felt marvelous. He was speechless as he rolled off of her and pulled her to his side. She snuggled into him, and he started removing bobby pins from her sexed up hair. He knew they would hurt in the morning, and from now on he didn't think he could ever see her in pain.

They were drifting off to sleep, perfectly attuned to each other in the other's arms, and then they heard a key card slide through the lock on their hotel room.

"Up you get kiddos!"

A/N: Okay, I tried really hard on that; it's the first one I've ever attempted to write! My two betas wouldn't let me take out Draco's little declaration of Bookworms and Princes. They thought it was hilarious…thanks guys…Anyway, R&R!


	10. The First of Two

Disclaimer: I don't own it! Except the vamps!

Ch. 10 The First of Two

"Up you get, kiddos!" The voice of an extremely happy Julian Remington made Hermione want to hurl. At that moment, all she wanted to do was curl up with her husband and sleep.

She had known that this was coming, it was just being presented with it that cared her. She wanted to run home to her parents, slam her door, lock it, and cry into her pillow. She had a feeling that that wasn't going to happen…ever.

No, instead, she was laying in a bed-naked- with Draco Malfoy, her husband, immediately after having sex for the first time together.

_Well, at least there won't be any awkward after sex moments. For example: is it rude to fall asleep right away? Is it acceptable to run to the bathroom and go pee? Should we talk now? Maybe becoming a vampire had its upsides…doubtful._

Fenrir Grayback had also walked in with Julian. His appearance was, well, scruffy, to say the least. His eyes were blacker than Snape's had ever been, his hair was short and black with spatters of gray showing his age. He seemed to have the nervous habit, or perhaps just a habit, to pace throughout any room he was in. The rest of his appearance, though, was impeccable. His robes were custom fit, his dragon hide boots of the highest quality, and, at the moment; he looked to have just gotten a manicure.

If it weren't for the manic look in his eyes, his posture while pacing, and her knowledge that he was a cannibal, he would have looked like an aging father. But the fact was, he just might decide he wanted a snack and at that moment Hermione might look like a tasty treat.

Julian looked devastatingly handsome, as usual, and so very pleased with his timing. She really wouldn't ever sleep again. For some reason that scared her. Sleep had never held nightmares for her, but a pleasant escape. She'd always had trouble understanding Harry's dreams; they were just so different from her own, that at first she didn't know what to do to comfort him. She soon learned that Harry was a sucker for hot chocolate and catching up on work when it came to the aftermath of waking up sweating and yelling.

She was also curious as to how this was going to work. Did a vampire just walk up to his victim and take a nice big bite? Or what about Draco? It wasn't a full moon for another two days…

Draco seemed to have been talking to Julian, but as she had been caught up in her own thoughts, she couldn't be sure. Her brain seemed to be going on overload, and there was nothing she could do to stop it from crashing.

Someone cleared their throat, and Hermione's head snapped up to see Julian Remington looking at her with a positively feral look.

_Uh-oh…that doesn't look good. Maybe I should cry or try and get sympathy! _

_No, you twit, you have to do this! Think of the Order, the lives you could be saving, and if you back out now what will Draco do?_

_I hate it when you're right._

Her husband _Accio'd _robes for the two of them. She was constantly forgetting that she could use _it_ now. After all those years with Harry it seemed odd to just pick up a piece of wood, wave it, say an incantation, and then expect said piece of wood to do something.

Being thrown into the world she used to consider more of a home then her own again was going to take some getting used to.

Hermione slipped on the robe, but stayed under the covers.

"I expect you know why we're here?"

"We probably both expected it sooner or later." Her husband's clipped reply surprised her. No pretences were being drawn up here; they had been forced into this and even though they would go through with it, they may not do so quietly.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you rather leave with me now, or watch her?" It was the first time she had heard Grayback speak, and his voice wasn't what she had expected it to be like. It was alluring, enticing.

"I think I'd rather stay and make sure nothing goes wrong." Hermione felt like an outside observer. She couldn't really be sitting in a bathrobe with her husband and two nemesis' discussing her death or whatever you wished to call it. She just couldn't accept this. It made her head hurt less if she just thought of it as a third party observer.

She looked up to meet the eyes of Grayback, and immediately looked away. He was licking his lips and obviously restraining himself from making her his midnight treat. But in turning she glanced Draco. He looked scared for her, but tried to muster a smile for her; it came out as more of a pained scowl.

Julian took two steps closer to her, and she felt the world get infinitely colder. An extreme drowsiness also plagued her. _So, this is what the Great Vampire Leader could do. Make you shiver to the bone and go to sleep. _

He seemed to be crouching into the pose a cat would make upon readying into a pounce. She was sleepy now, but she decided to resist the lull it would bring. She needed to pay attention.

Since she was concentrating on keeping her eyelids from drifting shut; she missed him pouncing. His cold fingers traced her lips. She shivered again and scowled through her drowsiness. He _did not_ have permission to touch her.

Even more unwelcome were his frigid lips on hers. They weren't gentle or softly probing; his kiss was harsh; trying to coax her into something.

Maybe he was going for relaxation, but he soon realized that whatever it was that he wanted wasn't happening and pulled away. He buried his nose in her hair, taking deep breaths, and then he let out a bloodthirsty growl, his dangerous canines sliding softly into her flesh.

The lethargy that he seemed to control soon disappeared as he sucked the crimson life from her. Then she realized that the bite didn't hurt- actually it felt amazing. Like all the tension in her body had suddenly left, leaving her floating on a cloud. He started to pull away from her, and to her surprise she protested. She grabbed the back of his head and tried to get him to return.

She wanted that feeling forever. All the troubles of her life gone. Thoughts of Harry not plaguing her, the guilt of having slept with other men besides him, the weariness that had drug her down since his death, the loneliness she felt without him by her side, and then more guilt after she realized that maybe Draco could keep her company.

She may have even thought she needed it; the cloud that had drifted under her, carrying her through euphoria.

But she would never feel that again. It was gone, and in it's place ice seemed to have come. Her blood was freezing as the venom was pumped through her veins. As it had first started in her toes, it was just an annoyance; but it was quickly making her stiffen.

She felt like a small iceberg had been placed inside of her, no warmth could ever reside in there again. Then, to make matters worse, she started to feel an excruciating pain. She was dying from hypothermia and a painful poisoning, but she would awaken.

When or how she didn't know. But she soon felt the presence of her husband next to her, saying a Kaddish over her. It crossed her mind that neither of them were Jewish, but she didn't care at that moment.

Remington came back into her view, after having pushed himself from her, and licked his lips.

_Glad I made a yummy meal, bastard._

The ice in her veins was causing her pain, and then coupled with the poison, she knew she wouldn't last long. She would die soon, and not painlessly either.

The pain seemed to have come to a peak and her whole body had been consumed by the artic hypothermia of her death.

And then she _was _dead.

$&&#&$!#&$&#&(#&!&$&(

Draco was inconsolable.

What kind of husband watches their own wife die? Or allow it?

He did, and it made him feel like his father. His father, who had beaten his own wife and watched her used and abused by those he called his friends.

But the voice in the back of his head reminded him of something. His father never regretted what he let happen to Narcissa, and on some sick level he may have even enjoyed the abuse on his wife. Draco hadn't, though.

He had no idea why he'd given into the temptation to say the Kaddish. He wasn't a religious wizard, his family was Pureblood, after all. But he couldn't say that he hadn't searched around after the war.

Something had been missing and he couldn't think of anything to fill the emptiness inside himself. And then Harry and Hermione had disappeared. Clearing out Hermione's room they'd found an extremely worn Bible that had the misfortune of being left behind in their haste to leave without detection.

It sparked his interest. Was this what he was looking for? A God to protect and watch over him?

That was the start of his Religion research. Christianity, Catholicism, Judaism, Buddhism, Hinduism, and even Scientology got in-depth analysis.

The Kaddish had just seemed so fitting for the occasion. For whatever period of time Hermione was dead to the world, he would say the Mourner's Kaddish. She truly wasn't dead and it seemed fitting to praise God for his greatness.

He decided he'd probably be some variation of Christian, and now it seemed that he and Hermione had the same idea.

At the moment, he was sitting in an empty hotel room; waiting to be fetched by Greyback.

Draco almost hated his 'Uncle.' He saw the way Fenrir had looked at his wife; it was that of a piece of medium rare prime steak.

He heard a knock on the door and rose to answer it. Fenrir stepped through the door with a fierce smile on his face and took a seat in the leather desk chair. He gave Draco an appraising look.

"So, how much do you think you know about werewolves?"

Draco didn't appreciate the way he was spoken to, like he was stupid.

"Every night of the full moon you change into a wolf-like form and are no longer in control of one's mind, unless Wolfsbane is taken. A few days prior to the full moon, you feel side effects of the curse. Such as heightened senses, raw meat, and other… 'dog-like' behaviors." He smiled smugly; he thought he'd given a very thorough definition of Lycanthropy.

"Very good, Draco. I must say that was a near perfect spellbook definition. One can only know some things from first-hand experience." He seemed to pause for dramatic purposes, and then continued.

"Did you know that we can change into wolf form whenever we choose, and keep our mind as long as it wasn't a full moon. And it isn't that typical werewolf form, but the typical wolf. Species vary, of course. It is quite an amazing sight to see and not painful. It's like an animagus form."

Well, this was surprising news to Draco. How did the curse work, then? Could he be bitten by a mere wolf and still contract the curse? Would he not wait the remaining days until the full moon, and instead be changed right now?

A/N: Sorry, school started and it really slowed my writing down. Then my beta couldn't seem to get my chapter to e-mail. It was all very frustrating! Thanks for reading, and I hope and pray that you give me some feedback!


	11. For Her

Ch. 11 For Her

Draco couldn't recall the exact moment that he'd been bitten. He had turned his head to look out onto the night-time cityscape, and pain had exploded in his left shoulder. The shoulder was ablaze, flames licking his back muscles and slowly creeping down his entire length.

Slowly was saying it nicely. The agonizingly slow fire made him feel dangerously close to passing out. All the pain that he had heard from Remus Lupin had turned out to be a vague description.

No, this was something that nobody could ever imagine. Only first hand experience could ever recreate what Draco was going through.

In the background he could here something. A low grumble, a slow crescendo into something rabid, feral, and canine. An intimidating sound that scared him, until he realized the sound came from himself.

The sound that was still growing was terrifying and coming from his own throat. He was growling.

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks and he immediately cut off his vocal chords. This couldn't be right! Sure, the pain had dissipated, but was he really a dog? A wolf, to be more exact?

In a matter of one minute his entire DNA had been altered and he was now a hybrid. A mix-breed. Homo sapien and canine. His whole childhood Draco had been raised to despise and scorn those of what he had become.

And for what? An old favor to an old wizard? To the new minister? Because he felt indebted to do his part?

No, it was because it was her. The one he had said the Kaddish over, married, and mocked for her teenage years.

(A/N: Sorry it's taken so long! This has been done for a while and I had planned on making it longer, but I've decided to just post this and begin working on Hermione's wake-up chapter! Tell me what you think please!)


	12. A Touch Of History

Ch. 12 A Touch Of History

She was his perfect specimen. All of his years of planning would culminate into her. He looked upon her form, relishing in her cries of pain and watching her facial features barely contort. She was going to be beautiful.

Becoming a vampire was quite a painful experience, he determined. He'd never actually watched someone be changed before, and he'd never been through one. Sure, he'd heard people give their personal accounts, but he never truly understood their agony.

He was their leader through bloodlines. His father was the old King, and his mother had personally been changed by his father. He had other siblingsbut he was the oldest, and his father had given him his throne when his mother had been lost. It'd been rather unexpected when his mother died. No one really understood how she could do it herself, or how her misery had become so all consuming that she wanted to rid herself of its daunting presence.

He had loved his mother. She had told him her intricate history from America. Her ancestors could be traced through four presidents, two founding fathers, and a Mayflower immigrant. Growing up she had always been in the press, her father the Governor of New York. Olivia had gone to an exclusive boarding school before continuing on to some Ivy League school; whose name he couldn't remember. Then she'd run away from home, straight into the arms of an old family friend. From there she fled because the families rules had been too constricting for her and become homeless. And that was how Olivia Tomkins came to meet William Remington.

This all happened in the latter 1800's and William had already led his reign for over a hundred years without an heir. When he set eyes upon the beaten down 23 year old, he saw so much more than her couture gown covered in mud and her expensive updo plastered to her forehead. He saw a queen, there was only a single glitch.

Olivia was a homo sapienhuman. And that just wouldn't work.

So doing the most noble thing in the world, William swept young and naïve Olivia off of her feet. Setting a place for her in high society, giving her every item she pleased wantedas he courted her. After two months of this highly expensive courting, the two became engaged and consequently, the talk of London. The girl who had been praised for her brains in America never noticed how her fiancé didn't seem to ever tire of dancing or, when asked if he'd like a bite of her crudités, he politely declined.

He let her spend all the pounds imaginable on their lavish wedding, and after the two had been praised the latest couple to beat, he took her to their honeymoon suite, and bit her.

His father had been a bit of a coward according to his children.

But he'd been beneficial to Julian, William had been a magical vampire. Very few vampires were magical and it only proved to make Julian an even better leader. He knew he'd eventually have to marry, settle down, and have children; but he quickly shoved that thought out of his mind. He had many years until he would be forced into thinking about that.

The vampire-to-be pulled him out of his thoughts when her entire body tensed and very quickly a heart-shattering scream left her mouth. Apparently her canines had fallen out to be replaced by a rapidly growing pair of fangs.

He very much thanked his parents for having saved him all of that pain, his poor mother.

She had begun to thrash around the lavish bed, and a whimper was shivered out of her body and her nails began to wreak havoc on the comforter. Becoming a member of the undead certainly did have its bad parts…

#$&$&$(&(#(&(#&$&$(&(&

She had been so peaceful, all the pain of dying gone. She had been sitting by a serene lake, surrounded by tall spruce trees. In fact, she was sitting on the stump of a spruce that seemed to have been struck by lightning.

So this was heaven? She could definitely get used to it. She stood up and slowly began to undress, the water looked so refreshing. After the ordeal she'd just been through, the cool liquid would be a welcomed reprieve.

She carefully put a foot into the water and was pleased to find that it was the perfect temperature for her. She slowly slid into the water, relishing in taking her time, finally up to her shoulders she took the plunge and went underwater.

That's when she felt it.

She was positive someone had just stuck a poisoned hook through her stomach and was now trying to pull it back through, but the barb was halting them from doing so. That was the moment she realized that she needed to breathe still. She, of course, couldn't; and with her last reserves she tried to scream for anybody to help her! Her eyes flashed open and she saw the last of her air bubbles disappear. Nobody would hear her.

She twisted into shapes she didn't know she was able to, trying to rid her stomach of the hook. She needed some blessed oxygen! Instead of reeling her up, the fisherman seemed to have added weights to his line, because she could feel her body sinking.

She could see the gray and gravelly bottom to the lake and when she hit it, she felt as if she'd dived into the ground face first and her body jerked upwards. And then she was being drug towards the surface at an alarming pace and she found the all consuming need hit her, requiring that she stay under the surface of the lake. Her body writhed in agony the lighter her surroundings got, nearing the surface.

She felt the crown of her head surface, and then her eyes got one last glimpse of the peaceful scenery. She blinked the water out of her eyes and she was suddenly back to the hotel room, the ripped bedding, and a very startled looking Julian Remington.

She hastily closed her eyes.

Noise broke through her eardrums. She could hear _everything_. Two floors down, and six rooms to the left of hers a couple was making love. Four floors up and two rooms to her right a sixteenth birthday party was being thrown. In the lobby of the hotel a phone was ringing, picked up and a hurried response of: "We'll ring the room up and politely ask them to keep it down, no problem."

Then her nose started picking up things. The woman who was having sex had used a cheap perfume in order to lure the man to bed. The birthday girl was heavily inebriated and the smell of cocaine had been filtered through the air ducts. A man eight rooms down her own hall, was smoking in a specifically marked non-smoking room.

And that was only the tip of the iceberg. She felt if quizzed, she could correctly identify every human being's blood type in the building. It was delicious to say the least.

Something peculiar had reached her finely attuned nostrils, Draco was one floor exactly below her.

She opened her eyes again, and she could make out a miniscule crack running through the ceiling, from lack of support. The glow coming from under the door was blinding her and the smoke detector light that went off every ten point six seconds was giving her a headache.

But all of her senses were put on hold when her thoat became particuraly dry and her nose went out of control. Her stomach was in knots, and she focused.

The birthday girl was 5'6", had long blonde hair that reached her waist, light green eyes, and at the moment was dressed in a very skimpy outfit all accompanied by thick black eyeliner, lipgloss, and Chanel no. 5 fragrance.

Hermione rapidly jumped out of the bed and in point four seconds changed her clothes and reached the door.

That was when Julian Remington reminded her of his presence and kindly asked her to refrain from her foolishness and take a seat on the couch.

Her nose picked up the distinct smell of genuine leather, closed her eyes, and used her nose to keep herself from running into anything and softly sat herself onto the couch and reopened her eyes to see the charming Remington staring back at her.

"Hello, Hermione."

A/N: I know that was a bit odd, but I'm going to be out of state for a couple of days and hope to have the beta'd version up after I get back! Some special vampire gift, huh? Pinpoint your target and you get a very detailed look at them, kinda handy… Tell me what you think!


End file.
